


Eyes Wide Open

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem, Warm-up, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: I am very surprised that I had the inspiration for a poem today. I'm trying to just enjoy the repetition and the way lines feel to say. Nothing too special, but I enjoyed writing it.





	Eyes Wide Open

I watch, I watch, I watch.

I learn, I learn, I learn.

I watch, I watch, I watch.

I learn, learn, learn.

If I watch, do I learn, but if I learn, must I watch?

I learn. I watch. I learn.

But I don’t. 

Though I might. 

And still I watch and learn.


End file.
